


We’ve Got Magic

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Romance, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Harry’s been living in Pittsburgh for a year with the Queer as Folk gang, and Draco has finally found him.





	

“Oooh, we’ve got a hot, young blond heading our way,” Emmett cooed.

“I’m already borrowing a hot, young blond from Brian,” Harry said, leaning into Justin and giving him a kiss.

“Well, well, well,” Draco drawled. “Looks like you’re having a good time.”

Harry slowly pushed himself away from Justin, standing up straight, and all of the colour drained from his face as he turned to face Draco.

“You two look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Brian said, frowning at Harry and Justin.

“That’s because he’s dead,” Justin answered without thinking. “That’s him, isn’t it, Honey?”

Harry could only nod, unable to find his voice as he stared at Draco. Hot, young blond had been a woefully inadequate description. Draco was poured into white leather trousers that had probably been put on with magic, and the flowing blue silk shirt shimmered in the flashing lights of the club. His white-blond hair was loose down to his shoulders, longer than when Harry had last seen him. Quite simply, he was gorgeous.

_And he was alive._

Draco arched a brow. “You’re calling yourself _Honey_?”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, to defend himself, but no words came forth.

“Honey can call himself whatever he wants,” Brian snapped, irritated because he didn’t understand what was going on. “The question is – who the fuck are you?”

Draco sneered at him. “That’s none of your business, now is it?”

Justin snorted. “You’ve got to be Draco,” he said. “Your fucking attitude sure fits.”

Draco’s eyes widened marginally, before fixing Harry with an intent stare. “You’ve told them who I am?”

“Only me,” Justin answered, when Harry remained silent. “How is it that you’re alive?” he asked challengingly.

“You’ve honestly believed me dead all this time?” Draco asked Harry.

Harry simply nodded.

Draco’s eyes closed. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Draco?” Harry whispered hoarsely.

Draco opened his eyes and nodded. Harry launched himself at the blond and Draco braced himself to lift Harry in his arms. Harry’s legs locked around Draco’s waist and his arms locked around Draco’s neck, not letting him go now that he had him. Mouths met in a desperate, hungry kiss that lasted for long minutes, both of them oblivious to their surroundings.

“Holy shit,” Michael breathed. 

“I think we’ve just discovered why Honey is into blonds,” Brian said dryly.

“Do you think they’re going to come up for air?” Ted asked curiously.

“Not anytime soon,” Emmett answered.

Justin grinned. “They haven’t seen each other for a year. Give ‘em a break.”

“What’s this about him being dead?” Ted asked.

“And what the fuck kind of name is Draco?” Brian added with a grimace.

“I don’t know about the name, but Honey’s thought he was dead,” Justin said quietly. “There was . . . a big fight and they were both hurt. When Honey got better, he was told Draco was dead. So, Honey left soon after. Showed up here after a few months of wandering. If Honey wants you to know any more than that, he’ll have to tell you himself.”

Their attention was drawn back to Harry and Draco as Harry started yelling and throwing punches. “You fucking bastard! I thought you were dead!”

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco shouted, catching Harry’s wrists. “Couldn’t we stick with the snogging?!”

“Did you think I’d let you just waltz back into my life?” Harry spat.

“It was working well enough for a few minutes,” Draco snapped. “I’ve missed you, you bloody bastard.”

Harry paused for a second before his struggles turned fiercer. “Fuck you, Draco!” he shouted. All of his past seemed to be looming in front of him and he wanted no part of it. Even if it did include the sudden revelation that Draco was alive. His chest was burning with emotion. And magic.

The mirror behind the bar shattered.

“Harry, stop!” Draco shouted. “You’re going to lose control!”

Justin grabbed Harry, encircling his arms around Harry’s chest and trapping his arms. “Muggles aren’t going to understand this magic stuff,” he whispered. “Let’s get out of here.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, but control wasn’t remotely within his capability at the moment.

“Honey,” Justin said coaxingly, soothingly. “Come on. We’ll go back to your hotel.”

Harry nodded jerkily and Justin practically dragged him out of the club, the others following. Harry jerked away once they were outside and ran to a nearby side alley before whirling to face Draco.

“I’m not going back,” he snarled.

Justin had already latched onto him and was holding him tightly around the waist, understanding what Harry was about to do. They disappeared with a small _pop_.

“Fuck!” Draco screamed in frustration.

He spun on his heel, only to be frustrated further by the stunned, pale faces of Harry’s friends.

“I gather Harry hasn’t told any of you about us,” he spat in disgust.

“What happened to them?” Emmett whispered.

“Harry just Apparated them,” Draco snapped. “I gather the little blond has done it with him before, but who the fuck knows where they’re at now.”

“They disappear together sometimes,” Michael said, blinking furiously, “but I didn’t know that they _literally_ disappeared.”

“Where’s Harry living?” Draco demanded.

Everyone turned to look at Brian, and Draco’s eyes followed them. Brian shook himself before glaring at Draco. “What the fuck have you done with them?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Draco shot back. “Harry’s being a shit and he’s disappeared again. Has he been living with you?”

Brian was obviously furious, but he didn’t know how to fight this unknown battle.

“Honey stays with Brian and Justin sometimes,” Ben answered quietly. “Justin’s the only one who knows where Honey stays when he’s not with them.”

“Fuck!” Draco cursed, glaring at Brian,. “Fine, then we’re going back to your place until they show up again.”

“Shouldn’t we look for them?” Ted risked asking.

Draco snorted derisively. “There isn’t much point looking for Harry if he doesn’t want to be found. It’s taken me months to find the fucking prat. He’ll want answers when he calms down, though, so he’ll be back.”

“How did they disappear?” Brian demanded. He was back to staring at the place where they’d last been seen.

“Magic,” Draco sneered. “Harry’s a wizard.”

~*~*~*~

Several hours later, there was a stunned group of Muggles and one extremely irate wizard gathered in Brian’s loft, but no one was left with any doubt that magic existed. They were all startled when Harry and Justin popped into existence. Justin looked fine, but Harry definitely looked worse for wear.

“Where the fuck have you two been?” Brian demanded.

“We’re fine, Brian,” Justin reassured, but no one missed the worried glance he darted at Harry.

“Honey does _not_ look fine.”

Justin smiled faintly. “That’s because Honey has spent the last few hours destroying and repairing his hotel room about thirty times over.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Still not over your destructive tendencies then.”

“Still calm myself the same way as well,” Harry said viciously.

Draco’s eyes narrowed.

“I gather you two fucked,” Brian said dryly.

Justin shrugged. “Honey needed it.”

“Come here, Honey,” Brian commanded. “You, too, Justin.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. 

“But Brian . . . I’m—” He glanced around the room, unable to meet anyone’s gaze.

“Yes, I’ve figured out sweet little Honey and Sunshine have been keeping some pretty big secrets,” Brian said sardonically. “Now, come here, both of you.”

Brian pulled him down onto his lap and Justin curled up beside them. Brian kissed them in turn and Harry knew it was simply his way of reassuring himself that they were all right.

And his way of challenging Draco. Harry groaned inwardly as he recognized the expression Brian was now directing towards Draco and he buried his face in Brian’s shirt, not feeling capable of dealing with anymore. Justin rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“It’ll be all right,” he whispered. “You just need to talk to him.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t,” he pleaded. “I’m just . . . I’m tired.”

The rest of the room was silent. Everyone was extremely conscious of Brian and Draco glaring challengingly at each other and the whispered conversation taking place in Brian’s lap.

Draco’s eyes flicked to Harry. “I’ve wasted my time,” he sneered in disgust.

Harry felt the first tears spill over. He’d managed to hold onto them for hours, but now they began to flow freely. And he didn’t care anymore. He pushed roughly away from Justin and Brian and unconsciously faced Draco in a fighting stance.

“You’ve no right to fucking judge me, Malfoy,” he said harshly. “You were gone. Ron and Hermione were gone.” His voice cracked on his friends’ names and he squeezed his eyes shut, hating himself.

“Damn you!” he screamed. “I can’t fucking go back. I just can’t! I did what I had to do – I killed Voldemort – but he still won.”

“Harry.” Draco said his name softly.

“No! I can’t go through this again!” Harry shouted. “Why do you think I’ve been with Brian and Justin? It’s _safe_. They love each other, not me. And damn you for taking them away from me as well!”

Tears pouring down his face, he disappeared again without warning.

Draco was not the only one cursing this time. Justin was already on his feet and heading for the door.

“Justin,” Brian said sharply.

“What?” Justin snapped.

“I’m driving.”

Justin bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet, waiting for Brian to snag shoes and keys.

“Justin,” Draco said, trying to get his attention.

“Fucking bastard,” Justin spat. “I talked him into coming back to talk to you and . . . fuck you!”

Draco pulled his expression back to an impassive mask. “Just . . . if you find him, take care of him,” he said evenly.

Brian was suddenly there and grasping the front of Draco’s shirt. “Don’t you dare fucking go anywhere,” he snarled in Draco’s face. “Honey’s obviously not quite ready for you, but you’ve still got some questions to answer.”

“I’ll just leave word with your minions as to my whereabouts, then, shall I?” Draco said sarcastically.

Brian shoved him hard. “I don’t have time to waste on you,” he growled angrily.

He and Justin were out the door and could be heard racing down the stairs.

Draco stretched out on his back, not bothering to stand up from where he’d landed. Emmett, Ted, Michael and Ben stared down at him.

Emmett cleared his throat. “Who uses words like minions nowadays?” he asked conversationally.

“I think it’s a choice word for arrogant pricks,” Ted said dryly.

“Honey did say he had experience with them,” Michael pointed out.

“The kid wasn’t joking, was he?” Ben said.

They all shook their heads as they continued to stare at Draco.

~*~*~*~

“He’s staying in the fucking penthouse apartment, _here_?” Brian asked in disbelief.

“Let’s just hope he’s still here,” Justin said grimly. He glanced at Brian as they walked down the corridor. “He wanted to pack up and disappear earlier. For good.”

They paused outside the doorway, listening intently for a moment but unable to hear any sounds from within the room.

“Parseltongue,” Justin whispered.

Brian looked at him oddly.

Justin shrugged as the lock clicked open. “It’s the password he gave me,” he explained.

They entered warily. The room had been trashed, furniture overturned, books dumped from the shelves and tossed around the room, broken glass littering the floor. They surveyed the damage, but there was no sign of Harry.

“Honey?” Justin called out.

He didn’t receive an answer and he jumped the obstacle course of debris on the floor as he ran to the bedroom. And halted abruptly. Brian came up beside him and they stared at the bundle huddled in the middle of the bed, sound asleep. Clothes were strewn about, several articles of clothing spilling out of a large travelling bag. It was clear Honey had been packing to leave before simply giving up – or giving in to exhaustion.

Justin cleared off the bed while Brian started stripping Harry’s clothes off, beginning with his shoes. Harry whimpered in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Brian and Justin soon joined him in the bed and curled around him protectively. The three of them slept.

~*~*~*~

“You fixed the room,” Brian said blearily. “Looks better than when I got here.”

Harry glanced around the room he’d cleaned up an hour before, and shrugged. “Why are you here?” he asked, unable to bring himself to meet Brian’s gaze.

“It’s too early in the morning for questions,” Brian complained, sprawling out on the couch.

Harry snorted. “It’s six o’clock in the evening.”

“Exactly. The day’s just barely starting.”

Harry sighed. “You should go,” he said softly. “Justin, too.”

“Why?” Brian asked lazily, but he was suddenly completely alert. “So you can disappear?”

Harry flinched.

“If you want to go, then go,” Brian said dismissively.

“Don’t start in on him, Brian,” Justin said, stepping into the room. “Honey’s not up to dealing with your shit at the moment.”

“I think I’ve mucked things up quite enough,” Harry muttered. “You don’t need me here.”

“What’s up with the self-pity?” Brian asked. “You’re the one who can fucking do magic, not us. We’re the ones who should be feeling sorry for ourselves.”

Frowning, Harry looked up at him for the first time. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about it.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “I’ll live,” he said sardonically.

Harry scowled at him before turning his gaze back to the floor. “Look, I’m grateful for everything you two have done for me. I just think it’s time for me to move on and let you two get back to the way things were before. You sure as hell don’t need me coming between you.”

“You’re Justin’s best friend,” Brian said, smirking wryly. “You’ll always be between us.”

“Just like Michael,” Justin agreed. “Well, except for the fact that we’ve both fucked you.”

Harry couldn’t help snickering a little, despite feeling so depressed. “I don’t think Michael is ever going to forgive me for that.”

“No, probably not,” Brian said with a smirk. “But this whole superhero act you’ve got going has to be making up for that fact.”

Harry’s face twisted.

“You know it’s true, Honey,” Justin said, laughing. “We’ve talked about it before.”

Harry smiled reluctantly.

Justin handed Brian a glass of juice and then brought one to Harry, sitting down on the edge of his chair and draping himself across the back of it. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck.

“You can’t leave us.”

Harry gulped down the juice, if for no other reason than it gave him something to do.

“If you leave, who the fuck is going to keep Justin occupied for me now and then?” Brian leered.

Harry flashed him a half-smile, but sobered almost instantly. “I don’t really want to go,” he admitted. “But I can’t stay now.”

“Draco wants you,” Justin said, ignoring the sudden stiffness of Harry’s body. “He’s been searching for you for months. He was just jealous last night.”

“Draco’s always an arrogant prick.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t love him,” Justin said ruefully, casting a glance at Brian.

Harry looked up at Brian as well.

“If the prick tries to insist that you give up your life and your friends, then I say fuck him,” Brian said. “You’ve already done that for him once. I see no reason why you should do it again.”

“Time to quit running,” Justin said.

“I don’t want to get hurt again,” Harry said, his voice bordering on pleading.

Brian snorted. “Where’d you ever get the idea that anything in life was certain?”

“Brian!” Justin exclaimed. “Can’t you just lay off for once?”

But Harry was frowning at Brian. “I . . . the only thing in my life that’s ever been certain was that I had to fight Voldemort.”

Brian lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out lazily. “Some asshole once told me that if you believe in something strongly enough, you have to be willing to sacrifice everything.”

Harry registered Justin’s sharp inhale, but kept his focus on Brian. Brian gazed back at him with half-lidded eyes.

“You seem the type willing to sacrifice everything for him.”

Harry’s mind spun crazily. He had. He’d sacrificed everything for Draco. He’d left his life, his very identity, behind. For Draco. Because he’d been hurting so badly. He’d missed him so much.

But Draco was here. Was he really willing to turn away what he’d sacrificed everything for? Harry had never been a coward in the past.

His eyes focused on Brian. “I’ve got to find Draco.”

Brian’s lips curved into a mocking smile. “I do hope this Draco isn’t the ridiculous romantic type.”

Justin snickered in Harry’s ear and Harry was suddenly grinning. “No, I’ll still need to borrow Justin for my romance.”

“You leave me alone to deal with Justin’s ridiculous ideas, and I’ll come find your fucking ass and drag you back.”

Justin started outright laughing. Harry tilted his head back and kissed Justin on the cheek. “Love you,” he said, still grinning.

“Love you, too,” Justin said, returning the grin.

“Fucking save me,” Brian said in disgust.

Harry whispered in Justin’s ear and received a nod. They turned to Brian, with matching mischievous smirks now gracing their features. Brian eyed them warily as they slid off the chair and prowled towards him. He started to sit up, but they pushed him back and squeezed onto the couch with him. Then, they disappeared.

Harry and Justin were laughing when they landed on the floor of Brian’s loft.

Brian was pale and cursing. “You fucking little shits!” he shouted. “What the fuck was that?”

“Magic,” Harry said, kissing him on the cheek before swiftly rolling away and to his feet. Justin did the same on the opposite side of Brian.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, you little bastard,” Brian snarled, his eyes darting about wildly.

“Ah, ah,” Harry said, wagging his finger at him. “Told you when we met that I was used to death threats.”

“Honey has killed off a Dark Lord,” Justin said mock-sympathetically. “I seriously doubt he’s too concerned about you.”

“You nasty little fucks.”

“Why thank you.”

“That’s quite a compliment coming from you,” Harry added.

Brian lunged for him, but Harry darted nimbly away, laughing. He sobered almost instantly when he caught sight of the others in the room. Everyone was there, including Draco, gobsmacked at the scene they’d just witnessed.

Justin gave Brian a hand up and they came to stand on either side of Harry, Justin’s arm slid around his waist, Brian’s arm around his shoulders.

“I’m still going to fucking kill you,” Brian said conversationally as they returned the stares.

“Yeah, all right. Later,” Harry said absently. His eyes were focused solely on Draco.

“Jesus Christ,” Brian muttered, rolling his eyes. “Just go fucking jump him like you did last night and get it over with.”

“You have a problem with that idea?” Harry asked Draco warily.

A slow smirk curved Draco’s mouth and he shook his head. He braced himself in time as Harry launched himself at him.

“All this angst just to have them back where they started last night?” Michael said in disbelief.

“Well, we’ve always known Honey was a moody one,” Emmett said cheerfully.

“What the hell happened to change Honey’s mind?” Ben asked.

“Brian,” Justin said, leaning into Brian’s side.

“Brian changed Honey’s mind?” Ted asked sceptically.

“Having a moping teenager hanging around isn’t my idea of a good time,” Brian sneered. “Honey wanted a good fuck.” He gestured to the interlocked duo. “I’d say he’s got one.”

“Of course,” Michael said, shaking his head. “It’s all about the good fuck.”

All eyes turned back to Harry and Draco, watching as Draco pressed Harry up against the nearest wall.

“What else would it be?” Brian asked.

Justin made no attempt to argue, but he didn’t agree that it was all about the fuck.

“At the moment, I’d have to actually agree with Brian,” said Ted.

The others nodded in agreement. Even Michael didn’t attempt to argue. Harry had managed to land his feet on the ground, but only so he could strip out of his clothing as fast as humanly possible. Draco was doing the same.

“Are we just going to sit here and watch them?” Emmett asked, sounding a little breathless and his eyes never leaving the pair.

“Yes,” Brian answered.

No one argued with that, either. The frantic coupling against the wall was undeniably hot.

“Wait,” Ben said in sudden alarm. “Aren’t they going to use a condom?”

“No,” Justin said. “They’ve got magic.”

The eyes shifted to Justin.

“You’re serious?” Michael asked incredulously.

Justin tore his eyes away to look at them, although he darted a glance up at Brian before answering. “Yeah, Honey’s got some spell he casts that blocks all diseases. It’s actually far more of a guarantee than a condom.”

“You’ve bare backed with him,” Brian said in sudden understanding.

Justin looked up at him warily. “Yes,” he admitted.

Brian looked to the floor where they’d landed after Apparating, then over to where Draco was now forcefully pounding Harry into the wall. He didn’t say anything and, after a few moments, Justin turned back to watch.

_They’ve got magic._

The words resounded in Justin’s mind, taking on new meaning.

There was something magical that linked Harry and Draco, and it wasn’t the type of magic that the two wizards could perform with their wands. It connected them across time and space, and the magic joined them despite misunderstandings and even rumours of death. At some point, Harry would get his answers regarding Draco’s disappearance, but Justin suspected that in the end it wouldn’t matter now that they were together again.

He was sure of it, because that’s what it was like for him and Brian.

“We’ve got magic, too,” he whispered to himself, but the words caught Brian’s attention. To Justin’s utter shock, Brian nodded before kissing him.

~~Finite~~


End file.
